Luthori Church
The Holy Luthori Church, also known as the Church of Luthori, or Church of Luthor, is the official religion and church of the Holy Luthori Empire and Alduria. It is a firmly Independent Confessional Church which nevertheless accepts and includes Patriarchal rites. It is by far the single largest religion in both Luthori & Alduria. The highest position in the priesthood is the Ecumenical Patriarch, the current Ecumenical Patriarch is Antonios XXVIII. Origins In 2131, the Democratic Unionist Party put the Establishment of The Luthori Church Bill to the Sejm, which became an Act in January 2132. The Bill is now over two hundred years old, and many are beginning to ask for its reform, or total rewriting. The bill stated: "The people have spoken time after time and they want Christian morality enshrined by the state. "The serving monarch shall be the supreme governor of the Church and as such will be able to use the style 'Die Gratia, Fidel Defensor' (By the Grace of God, Defender of the Faith) in the form: Die Gratia Herman I Rex Fidel Defensor (By the Grace of God Herman I, King, Defender of the Faith). "The Church shall consist of High and Low subdivisions to cater for all mainstream Christians. The High Church may choose be be in full communion with the Terran Pontiff if they choose and if indeed there is one. "The professional head of the Church shall be the Archbishop of Oalapo. The High Church will use Episcopalian governance while the Low Church will elect a General Assembly and from that a Moderator. The monarch shall be represented in Church Government by a Lord High Commissioner, appointed by them. "The establishment of The Luthori Church as the state religion will not impede on freedom of religion in any way, but will give us a national religion to be taught in non-Church schools and used for state occasions such as coronations and remembrance services." Doctrine The Church (Kirk, in some parts) follows the theology of the 16th Century Independent Hosian Reformer Dr. Martyn Luthor, who also lends his name to the country itself. The Church is divided into two parts in an effort to appeal to both Independent Confessing and Patriarchals. The High Church was initially meant to appeal to Patriachals and its teachings and doctrine were very similar to that of the Terran Patriarchal Church. Inversely, the Low Church was initially meant to appeal to Independents by proposing a Confessing doctrine. However, in reality, the two parts of the Church eventually largely fusioned into a single religious force with only nominal differences between the High and Low Churches. Today, the Church of Luthori presents a very conservative doctrine which is based on the words of Martyn Luthor, the Church's main and most important prophet. It supports traditional morality, a socially conservative approach and a hatred of communism, socialism and progressivism. Now, beside the fact that a small number of formerly Terran Patriachals are members of the High Church, the difference between high and Low Church services is mostly in rite, High Church services are frequented more by the landed aristocracy and rural citizens and are much more flamboyant and spectacular while the Low Church services are attended more by the merchant nobility and the urban middle class and are much more reserved and discreet. Liberal hosianism During the 3800's a great influence from the liberal hosianism based in Adlerberg began to win supporters in the rest of the country, this correlating with the current political atmosphere in the nation. A few liberal academics of the University in Adlerberg and with worship base in the Cathedral created a Liberal School of Hosianism and succeeded very well in experting their thoughts and agenda. A liberal view on the Scripture. combined with the promise of a living and caring God and a rich, high church, liturgy made this movement unique in the church's history. The movement's leader, former partyleader Rudolf Bultmann became bishop of Adlerberg 3849 and was even mentioned in the election of Archbishop in 3856. Bultmann's agenda was a complete de-mytologization of the scripture and to embrace the fact that "God is bigger". This outraged many of the elderly bishops and several debates were held during the 50's and 60's about the scripture and what this meant to the current ecclesiology. History Current Leaders :*Ecumenical Patriarch: The Holiest Antonios XXVIII, Successor of the Sacred Prophets and Voice of God on Earth :**Primate of the College of Bishops: His Eminence, Tarion Statfordshire, The Archbishop of Oalapo :**Primate of Alduria: His Eminence, Edward Bishop V, The Archbishop of Aldur :*Over-Procurator of the Holy Synod:His Excellency, Comercius II : Historical Leaders :*By the Grace of God, George III of Luthori & I of Alduria & Mordusia, Holy Emperor, Defender of the Faith (Supreme Governor, on Terra) :*The Most Rev and Rt Hon Thomas Fellmore, Archbishop of Oalapo :*His Grace the Lord High Commissioner to the General Assembly of The Luthori Church Thelius Sicamore (represents the Supreme Governor in the General Assembly) :*Moderator of the General Assembly of The Luthori Church (elected annually for the General Assembly, then acts as a spokesman for the Assembly's decisions until the next Assembly. As a member of the Privy Council he is styled the Rt Hon and if ordained the Rt Rev and Rt Hon) Luthori Church Luthori Church Category:Hosianism